Mystic Falls Mixer
by Super MKatR
Summary: This is a Damon/Elena fic. Elena is grieving the loss of her parents. Stefan comes into town but he is very much stuck in the past. Then the is Damon. You will just have to find out. I do have some cheesy moments. I couldn't help myself. There will be some drama, lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries series. Warning: Adult content. Read and Review.

Chapter ONE- Drowning in Sorrow

When Elena got up that fateful morning she groaned as her emotions were raw and her joints ached from under use. Ever since her parents had died in the crash that almost killed her, she hardly left her room, hardly eaten, and hardly said a word to anyone. It happened last spring and now school was about to start and last night had been just like every night since the accident. She cried, fighting off sleep. It was a losing battle that never failed to usher her into her waking nightmares of that day. In her dream, they flew off the bridge; she was stuck in the back forced to watch her parents drown as her own lungs were filling with water. Then suddenly she was pulled away and after the water was cleared from her lungs she screamed out for her parents. She stood and watched the water. They would not come out. She jumped in the water to save them. As soon as she hit the water she would wake up in a cold sweat. It was a vicious cycle every night.

Some nights, Elena would put on some clothes or at least a sweater or jacket and walk down to the cemetery. She would sit there beside her parents' grave and cry until she couldn't cry anymore. One such night, as Elena finished her cry, a large crow came up beside her and cawed. She drew in a ragged breath and looked up, "Oh!" The bird just looked at her. It looked to the left and picked at a dead mouse it apparently it had just decapitated. Then the crow nudged the mouse toward her. "Oh, thank you. But I don't eat mice. You go ahead." Elena sniffled. The crow rubbed the side of its face on her hand. "My you sure are a friendly guy. I bet you are wondering why I'm here. Well I'll tell you if you want to know." The crow just looked at her. So, as Elena proceeded to tell her story and about her parents the crow just tended to his dinner right there.

Every night and everyday, Elena went to the cemetery and every time she arrived, the crow was waiting for her. It would just sit and listen and soon began to allow Elena to pet him as he perched on her lap or arm. He was the only one Elena ever said more than a few words to. Elena assumed it was a male crow because it didn't have any kind of nest it was protecting. "You really are a delightful bird. You should be a psychologist, you listen and comfort so well. I could call you Doc, or maybe just D." At that the crowed made only what she could determine and a happy squeak. It looked pleased by the name. "Very well, D it is."

The night before returning to school, Elena and D hung out again. She was so tired. After visiting with him for awhile, she began to get sleepy. She fell asleep. Three hours late she awoke to the loud caw. "Oh D, I'm sorry I was so out. Thank you for waking me. Jenna is going to be pissed. See you later. I'll visit again, even with school." She blew D a kiss and ran back home. She crawled through the window to get back into her room undetected. Her body ached from the position she was sleeping at the cemetery. She looked in the mirror and hardly recognized the person staring back at her. She was emaciated and had terrible bed head and circles under her eyes as dark as a raccoon. She was startled by a sharp wrap at the door. "Leave me the hell alone, Jenna." She hollered out. _Oh why couldn't I just have died with my parents? _ Jenna was her overbearing aunt from New Orleans. Elena tolerated her because she was the only one left since her brother; Jeremy left home and joined the army.

"Elena. I was just checking to see if you were awake. I have helped you catch up with your schoolwork this summer, but people are not going to keep being lenient with you. You are a senior now and they expect you to grow up. SO if you don't get your ass to school, you are going to be up shit creek, you understand"

"I said fuck off Jenna. I'm getting ready, jeez."

"Well in that case, there is some coffee and banana bread on the counter. You have twenty minutes until the bell rings. I suggest you haul ass. I am leaving for work."

Elena rolled her eyes but she had to smile. Leave it to Aunt Jenna to get someone going. She meant well but she could nag you something fierce. She stood in the mirror for ten more minutes trying futilely to wish away the dark circles. She tied her hair back in a ribbon, pulled on her red halter dress, gulped down the tangy bread and scorching coffee before grabbing her bag and jumping on her bike.

As soon as Elena pulled in, she was accosted by her best friend, Caroline who was waiting in anticipation as if she had some exciting new gossip to spread. Maybe Jenna was right and everyone else had moved on. No such luck. She grimaced as the first words came out of Caroline's lips.

"Elena, chicka! How are you holding up? I have been so worried about you."

"Have you noticed the circles or do you need to get your eyes checked?"

"Well if you ever need anything…"

"Cut the shit, Car. So tell me what you were about to…" As Elena was about to ask for the gossip, someone in her peripheral caught her attention. "Holy fuck on legs." She gaped.

"Yeah, that was what I was about to tell you about." Caroline giggled.

"He looks familiar somehow, but I can't-oh dear Jesus he is coming this way."

"And he is looking right at you," added Caroline with a twinge of envy. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure." Elena replied dryly, barely able to utter the word.


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't had as much traffic on this one, hopefully someone out there will read and review this. To whoever you are, thank you. Well, here goes Chapter, Two. I do not own TVD, I'm just playing with a Damon/Elena pairing.

Chapter TWO- Do I Know You

Caroline had run off and left Elena standing there feeling very vulnerable and flustered.

"Katherine?" he said as he approached, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

Elena blushed, "Um no. My name is Elena."

"Shit. Sorry, you just look so much like someone. My name is Stefan.

_Oh great, it wasn't me he was looking at. Well rather I looked like someone else. Oops. But I know him. _"Nice to meet you, Stefan. I thought I recognized you from somewhere."

Stefan smirked, "Nope we probably met our twins, I just moved into town."

"You do know that every person has six twins in the world."

He grinned a flashy smile, "That must be it then."

Elena stood there enamored with this gorgeous guy talking to her that she completely lost track of time. Stefan looked at his watch. "Oops, better head to class before we are late. See you around Ka-I mean Elena."

Distracted did not begin to describe how Elena was the rest of the morning. Was was it about this guy. Stefan was highly distracted as well. It was uncanny how much Elena looked like Katherine. He had loved Katherine so dearly. But she had died many years ago, there was no way that could have been her. Stefan was thrown back into the memories of him and her together. They were passionate. It was making him horny, _oh great now what_, he thought.

At lunch Elena piled her plate with celery and an apple and sat down. She was still weak in the knees thinking about how he had looked at her. He must have loved this Katherine. He looked like he wanted to jump her bones. Against her better judgment the longer she thought about it the more she wanted him to. She needed to get away. Elena picked up her tray and went outside. It was hot out, but she didn't care. It was fresh air.

"Hey, wait up." Caroline called out as she ran to catch up with her. Elena kept walking until she got to a spot under a tree so at least a little shade. Caroline caught her breath after sitting down, "So Elena, are you going to tell me what's up? You have been in la la land all morning, is it that Stefan Salvatore guy?"

Elena kept her eyes on her food and grabbed a stick of celery.

"It is, isn't it?"

Elena pretended to be indifferent, "Salvatore. Is that his last name? I think he has historical ties to Mystic Falls. The Salvatore family was one of its founders."

"That's true, my family did originate here. They were here from the beginning of the founding of this country and fought in the wars to gain our independence." Stefan had snuck up, which on Elena as she was talking, it made her jump.

Elena looked up at him and his gaze was piercing right into her soul.." Um, Stefan. Hi. This is my best friend, Caroline. Caroline, this is Stefan Salvatore.'

He coolly greeted Caroline who seemed let down. "May I join you ladies for lunch?"

Elena didn't know how she was going to escape this guy. Sure he was gorgeous, but she wasn't ready for a relationship and he seemed to have more issues of his own. Luckily she was saved by Caroline, who kept Stefan busy answering questions.

She had been able to avoid Stefan the rest of the day. Final period was Chemistry they were conveniently paired together in. He sat too close to her, making her rather uncomfortable. Once the bell rang she was so tense that she jumped and all her papers went flying. "Ugh."

Stefan chuckled, "Here, let me help you Ka—I mean Elena."

"You keep doing that.'

"Sorry, you don't know how much you look like her. Perhaps I'll show you a picture."

Elena got up and pulled her bag over her shoulders, "Listen Stefan, I'm not this Katherine and I can't be her for you. So lets just be friends and classmates."

Stefan scoffed in exasperation. "Look, I'm not into you like that, so don't flatter yourself."

"Ok what ever asshole." Elena shouted as she stomped off the other direction and rode home. Why did he affect her so? Isn't that what she wanted to just keep things platonic, but it had hurt her when he said he didn't like her.

Elena could hardly see through the tears that were now stinging her eyes and her wind burned cheeks. She wanted to see D, so Elena veered off into the direction of the cemetery. She parked and locked her bike at the entrance and walked along the outskirts to the grave and there he was. He had his head tilted to the side in concern for her. He flew up and perched on her waiting hand. "Hello D, I have missed you today. I know you've seen me crying before, so that's nothing new." Elena took a seat and D hopped off and sat and waited. "I've got some homework to do." She said and proceeded to pull out her notebook. D pecked her gently. "Ok, I'll tell you." Elena pulled out her pencil and sketched D while telling her everything that happened. She got to the part about Stefan and D cawed and jumped about. "I quite agree. I don't know what to do, though. I wish you could tell me somehow. Would you like to see your picture? I'm not great, but I drew you." He hopped onto the book and looked curiously at it, and then he rubbed the side of his face on it. He liked it. "I'm glad you approve. You are such a magnificent bird, I am going to frame this and hang it on my bedroom wall." D cooed and snuggled down in her lap and fell asleep as Elena pet him softly. After a few hours it was time for Elena to go home, she didn't want Jenna to call the police to come find her. She bid D goodbye, "Thank you for your company. See you tonight?" D cawed and flew away as she turned to leave.

When Elena got home she pulled down a frame from the attic and went to her room where she put in the picture of D then hung it on the wall. She stood back to admire her friend's likeness. "Perfect." Elena said with pride.

"How was your day?" Jenna made her jump coming up behind her. "Oh, sorry Elena. So?"

"It was fine, Jenna."

"What's this?" Jenna squeaked as she noticed what Elena had put on the wall.

"Oh, this is my friend from the cemetery, Jenna."

"Elena is that where you have been off to?"

"I often can't sleep, so I go and talk to him. He really is a sweet thing. He listens to me."

Jenna laughed and Elena punched her arm. "It's not funny, I have had to do something."

Jenna scowled at her niece, "Elena, you can talk to me. I'm here."

"Jenna."

"I know, you'll open up when at you are ready. That is a good drawing, though."

Elena smiled, "Thanks.'

"Crows creep me out, aren't you afraid of him?"

"Actually no, D is a magnificent bird. I feel warm and comfortable around him."

"You named him?" Jenna laughed. "Whatever weirdo. Well come downstairs and let's have dinner."

After dinner with Jenna, she cleaned up the dishes and got ready for bed. Elena lay on her bed and stared at the drawing of D until she fell asleep. That night her dream took a different turn. In her dream, Elena saw it happen as if she were witness to the accident rather than the victim. Then everything went black and she was in her own body wrapped in a blanket. D flew down next to her, nuzzled his beak on her cheek and perched on her shoulder. It was as if he was saying, everything is going to be okay. Elena felt such love and protection from D. She woke from her dream and shot up out of bed. "Thank you" she whispered to him in the drawing.

Elena pulled on her clothes and walked to the cemetery, he met her at the gate, "Oh D, you'll never guess what happened. My dream wasn't so bad tonight." D pivoted he head in curiosity. "Nope, I'm not going to tell you why, but I feel so much better. You know though, I have a feeling I am going to have fewer nightmares from now on and I have you to thank for that, D. Now tell me, what am I going to do about Stefan?" D jumped up and down cawing furiously Elena cringed because he was so loud but then she giggled. "Yup." Elena said with a popping sound with her lips on the p, "I wish you could help me with that one, D. I can't stay long tonight, though. Jenna found out about you and I and will probably start sending a chaperone every night." She winked.

"Night" said Elena as she blew him a kiss. Elena parted with D feeling a lot more chipper and like she could actually get some good rest. She snuck back into the house and dove under her covers and fell right into a pleasant dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter. I love this story. I hope someone out there is reading and enjoying this. Read and Review. I do not own Vampire Diaries, I am just having a little fun.

Chapter THREE- Back off!

The next morning, Elena rolled out of bed just in time to jump in the shower and put her hair back wet. She put on her green and black jumper rode to school. This time Caroline wasn't there to greet her. But Stefan was there. "Listen jerk, can't you leave me alone?"

Stefan smirked for a moment as Elena scrambled to get off her bike and lock it up. But then he went all serious. "No Elena, listen. I'm sorry about yesterday, you took me off guard. I didn't mean what I said about not liking you. I really do like you as Elena. You have spirit and you are sensitive. Katherine was well, and ice queen.

Stefan gave Elena that look again. "Stefan, I… I'm not ready for anything new in my life. My parents just died, I have to mend and start pulling my life back together. You seem to have some things to work out as well.'

"Elena, I'm so sorry. But would you consider going out with me, maybe some coffee. I would love to hear your story and you can talk to me about anything. Judging from yesterday, it just seems you need a punching bag."

Elena laughed at this. Despite her hard feelings toward him and everyone He did make her feel calmer. He actually made her laugh which no one else could do up until now. "Thanks, Stefan. I'll think about it."

"Meet you at lunch?"

"Sure." She nodded with a smile as she turned to got to class. _What am I doing? _Elena thought to herself. _This is stupid. I know what I'll do, I keep Caroline with us every where we go. I hardly know this guy, anyway. It's better to be safe. _

A week went by, everyday was the same. Caroline was overjoyed to hangout with Stefan. He was eye candy to be sure. After a week he proved to be a gentleman, so on the following Monday when they met up during lunch, she decided that she would go out with him. As usual, Stefan walked up and first thing, "Elena, will you have dinner with me tonight?" She smiled at him, "Sure, Stefan. Why not."

"Are you serious?" He was floored as Elena smiled and nodded her ascent. He picked my up and swirled me around. 'Thank you, Elena. When can I pick you up?"

Caroline spoke up, "You can pick her up at six at my place and have her back by 10:30 it is a school night, you know." She winked at her friend.

"Will do, Caroline," smirked Stefan. Caroline looked as if she were going weak in the knees.

Elena rode back home after school, grabbed some things and went to Caroline's. She walked into Car's room. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm not letting you out in that old thing." Giggled Caroline, pointing at the dress Elena brought. "Trust me, I will have you looking good for this date." She went back to rummaging through the closet. "Aha, I got it." She pulled out a short, brick red number with a halter neck.

"Oh what-the-fuck-ever. I am not wearing that. It is just a dinner and nothing more. I hardly know the guy and there is something about him I don't quite trust."

"What is it.?"

"When we met, he thought I was someone else. I think he is trying to date her instead of me. There is something else about him, but I am not sure what it is."

"Yes that is strange, but he is nice and hot and you are still wearing this. Who knows, things might go better than you think."

Elena stuck out her tongue and growled, "Fine." She went into the bathroom with the dress and came out. "This is a fucking shirt, Car. Shit, I can't do this."

"Elena, the girl I used to know could and you fucking will. Now put those shoes on and I will fix your hair." She demanded as she handed Elena maroon and black Louboutin stilettos.

Elena rolled her eyes as she conceded. There was no arguing with Caroline. She would probably drag her there if she had to, literally. They finished up just as there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it said Caroline as she ran downstairs. She opened the door, and there stood Stefan grinning ear to ear waiting. "Come on in." she squeaked.

"Thank you, Caroline. You are a good friend for looking out for Elena."

They stood there studying each other for a moment. Until they both noticed Elena as she came out and started down the steps. Stefan just gaped, "Wow, kElena. You look absolutely divine I must say."

Elena and Caroline both noticed the slip and looked at each other. Caroline covered, "You mean edible."

Elena smirked at her friend, a hint of red hitting her cheeks. "Car."

"Nope, she is absolutely right." smiled Stefan. "You ready to go?" he offered his arm and took her out.

Elena had a moment of fright hit her, "I haven't felt comfortable riding in a car…"

"No worries" as he motioned to a small horse drawn carriage that was waiting for them."

Elena just stood there, gaping.

Stefan woke her out of her trance when he chuckled, "Let's go have dinner."

So far this was a wonderful night. Elena decided she would relax and really give this a try. She needed something to help her get over the sadness and move on. Stefan took her to the city, to a high dollar Italian place, when they got inside and the waitress began to seat them, he immediately slipped her a couple bills and whispered something. "Right this way." She smiled and courteously showed us into a back room. It was a much more intimate area, right away; Elena felt sparks as he looked down at her and slipped his hand around her waist to lead her to their table. As they sat down he asked for sparkling waters and ordered the special for them both.

Elena raised her eyebrows in curiosity and just watched him as he did this until the waitress left. "The special?'

"It's….."

"That sounds okay, but what if I didn't like it. I'm not accustomed to have someone order my food for me."

Stefan looked immediately crestfallen and his eyes moved away only briefly. It was enough of a clue for Elena.

"You did this for her, didn't you?"

"Who?" said Stefan, feigning innocence.

"Don't play with me. You know damn well who the hell I'm talking about Katherine, my supposed twin."

"I'm sorry Elena."

"Well let's get this straight. I'm not her. I am Elena Gilbert. This isn't going to work if you don't treat me as me."

"Elena, I know, you are right. It was a momentary lapse of judgment. I have not dated anyone since her. It's playing with my head."

Elena shrugged and they didn't say much else until the food arrived. Elena had to admit, the meal was decadent. It appealed to her taste buds more than she expected. Halfway through their dinner, Elena spoke. "Thank you, Stefan, for taking me to dinner. It really has been lovely and the food is amazing. I am sorry for how I reacted."

"I know why you would react that way. I suppose I would feel the same way if we were to switch places."

"So tell me about Catherine. Maybe if we can find differences, you will be less likely to do the same thing again."

He stiffened up as she asked him about her. "Ugh, err; well it's not a subject…well…" He eyed Elena cautiously, debating how to proceed. He cleared his throat, "It feels like ages ago. It is kind a painful subject. See, Katherine died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Stefan."

"No it's okay, really.'

"No, Stefan forget I brought it up, um." Elena smiled embarrassingly at him, "It's not easy when you lose someone. I haven't been able to open up to anyone yet about my parents. It will probably still be a long time before I do."

"Stefan just nodded. Then he smiled. 'You look amazing tonight, Elena. We better start heading back. Would you consider going out with me again this week?"

This startled Elena, "Oh, um. I don't know. Maybe, get me to Caroline's in one piece, first.'

Stefan just laughed as he paid the tab and then they walked arm in arm back to the carriage waiting on them outside.

As they got into the carriage, Elena tripped and they both fell in together, she on top of him. Elena laughed harder than she had ever before they struggled to help each other up. She composed herself, still giggling in hysterics over the fall. "Sorry about that…What?"

Stefan got quiet and serious all of a sudden. "Are you okay, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Relief washed over his face, "Come over here." He pats the seat right beside him. There was something different about him, but Elena just shrugged it off, still being giddy about the incident. On the way back, though. Something was noticeably wrong. Stefan became super touchy-feely and tried to kiss her.

"Back off, Stefan, I'm not ready for that. What the fuck is wrong with you? It's like you are someone else." She shoved him and it was like a switch was flipped.

"Oh Elena, I'm so sorry. It's just that, oh God, I really am sorry. Your laugh, it was so beautiful. Katherine used to laugh just like that."

"Were you and her intimate?"

Stefan cleared his throat and his brow furrowed, "Yes. Elena I'm sorry.'

"Look Stefan I like you, but I can't and won't compete with her, because I am not Katherine and won't be her for you."

"I know, I understand. This won't happen again."

"It sure as hell won't."

The carriage pulled in back at Caroline's and Stefan helped her out and to the door. "I'm really sorry again for everything."

Elena shook her head and smiled, "No, it's okay. We are still friends and thank you for the lovely dinner and carriage ride, it was sweet."

"I had a lovely time with you tonight, Elena. Thank you.' Stefan took her hand and kissed it. "See you at school."

"Goodnight, Stefan."

"Goodnight."

Caroline was waiting at the door and opened it as soon as Stefan left. Barely able to contain her excitement, she blurted, "So, how did it go?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Car, please give me a moment breath. Let me change clothes and then I'll be ready to talk."

Caroline backed off much to Elena's relief. "Sorry, so sleep over?"

"I don't know, Caroline. Things are still so strained for me."

"Please please please?"

"Christ Car, you can get on my nerves as much as Jenna. Fine, but let me call Jenna and let her know."

"Yay, I'll go get things ready while you get changed, you know where my pjs are."

Elena changed out of the date clothes into some soft blue pajamas. Then she called her Aunt Jenna. "Hey Aunt Jenna, just wanted to let you know that I'm still over at Caroline's. I'll be staying the night here, but I'll be home after school tomorrow."

"Thanks for letting me know. Listen, I'm sorry if I've been a bitch to you lately. Just been dealing with your parents… you know… and trying to watch over you. I've never been a mother…"

"I know, Jenna. It's okay. I love you."

"Love you, too. Have a good night and don't stay up too late."

"K, night."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Read and Review. I do not own Vampire Diaries, just tell the story a little differently…okay, a lot differently, but I am just having fun. Hope you like it. Things start moving fast after this chapter.

Chapter FOUR- The Brother

Once they were both ready for bed Elena told Caroline all about the date. "He did what?"

Elena laughed at Caroline's reaction, "Yes. I told you that there was something wrong. He can't get past this Katherine girl. I like him, but we can't be more than friends."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Yes and he understands."

"So, as far as you are concerned, Stefan is fair game?"

Elena threw a pillow at her friend, "Oh my God, you like him, don't you?"

"Shit, what's not to like."

"Yes, Caroline he is all yours. Maybe you can distract him and bring him out of the Katherine funk he is in."

"I've got some ideas of how I can distract him." Caroline flashed her mischievous grin and bit her lip.'

"You slut. Well I guess that would work."

They both just laughed. They watched a chick flick and fell asleep. Elena watched her friend fall asleep and then snuck out leaving her a note saying she would see her at school.

Stefan stood in the shadows. He had been out there for some time. He saw Elena as she approached. He wondered what she was doing there in the dark cemetery at night all alone. Danger lurked, he knew full well of that. Yes… Stefan watched her as she appeared to be searching for someone. Who could she be looking for? Jealousy arose from deep within him, a bitter emotion he had not felt for sometime. The more expectantly Elena looked around, the more incensed he became. He relaxed as he saw resignation in her eyes. That was better. Perhaps this would be a perfect moment to get another chance with her.

Elena had hoped to see D, but alas he was probably enjoying a late night snack. She walked over to a tree and sat down to wait. Less than a minute later, Stefan made her jump when he stepped out of the shadows, "Stefan, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

Stefan just smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"I was wondering the same thing, it's not exactly safe around here."

Elena huffed, crossing her arms, "Whatever, Stefan. I come here all of the time, I find comfort and peace here. Besides, I don't need you dictating my actions like your Katherine."

"Don't talk about her that way." He shouted, venomously.

Elena shrunk back from the murderous tone in his voice. "Geez, Stefan. You need to get a fucking grip on yourself. She is gone and I will not be her."

Before she knew it he was right upon her and picked her up. He grabbed a hold both her arms tightly. "You are going to regret saying that."

Suddenly, Stefan let go and spun around. There in full glorious view stood her savior. There was fear in Stefan's eyes. Elena just stood there, gaping. Standing before them was a gorgeous young man, tall with dark hair, perfectly angled jaw line and dazzling blue grey eyes. He smiled and spoke two words, "Hello brother."

_Brother. Oh my God, _thought Elena.

Stefan gasped, yes he literally gasped, "Damon, why are you here. I haven't seen you in awhile.'

"Oh, I have been around. But as I was in the area, I heard the commotion going on around in the cemetery. I see something is definitely wrong here.'

"I think you are mistaken. K-Elena and I were just having a heated discussion.'

"Exactly, I know how you handle heated discussions, Stefan. Who is this beautiful creature? He asked smiling over at Elena who went weak in the knees and blushed at the sudden attention.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." She reached out her hand to shake his. He took it and kissed her softly. Elena went a million shades of pink, not because she was shy. Elena felt inexplicably comfortable around this strange and Adonis-like man. That was it, she felt an attraction to him. Besides, he had called her beautiful.

"The name is Damon. I am Stefan's twin brother. It is a pleasure to meet you, Elena."

"I love hearing you say my name.'

That sounded forward, _Fuck. _"I'm sorry, it's just that this dickhead keeps calling me Katherine."

Damon raised his eyebrows at his brother. Then he chuckled and shook his head. "It seems you have found Katherine's doppelganger. You have to be careful, brother."

"What do you care for this girl anyway?"

"More than you know, brother. In fact, I think I'll hang around here for awhile. I'll make sure you are on your best behavior."

This infuriated Stefan. But Damon walked calmly up to his brother until they were nearly nose to nose. Stefan's appearance grew noticeably more intimidated the closer Damon got. It was clear who the Alpha was in this family. "I suggest you leave, brother and for future reference. If you so much as look at her the wrong way…"

"Got it." Whispered Stefan. The winds were definitely gone from his sails. He turned and walked away, leaving Damon and Elena all alone together.

"Thank you for saving me, Damon." Breathed Elena, still in shock from tonight's events.

"It's my pleasure, Elena. Will you allow me to walk you home?"

She nodded and he raised his arm until she came up and slipped hers around it. He was the perfect gentleman. They walked along and she told him what direction her home was.

They came to the bridge where it happened. "Can we stop here a moment." Elena asked, looking up into those glorious eyes.

He nodded. They stood over the edge and looked out over the moonlight kissed water. Elena sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts.'

:I was just wondering about Stefan. Damon, you knew Katherine right? What happened? Why am I so much like her?"

Damon looked into her face, he was fighting some battle in his head. "Elena, you have to know that Stefan is not safe. Our family is not safe."

"I feel safe with you. I don't know why."

"I like that, but you shouldn't. Anyway as far as Katherine, did Stefan tell you anything?"

"He only told me she died and that I laugh like her."

"Hmm. Well first of all your looks and laugh are where your similarities end. You do look like her, very much like her. But Katherine was nothing like you other than that. She was mean, selfish and manipulative. Her eyes were darker than yours. Her hair was curly where as yours is straight. I never liked her, but you are bewitching to me."

Elena momentarily forgot how to breathe. Blushing, she proceeded to the other part of her questions, "What happened to Katherine? How did she die?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

Elena just nodded.

Damon took a breath, "It's getting late. How about we talk about it over lunch tomorrow? Shall we?"

Elena rolled her eyes but smiled. Damon was gentle and kind and she felt safe with him. He saved her from Stefan tonight. She allowed him to put off the conversation until tomorrow. "So you are going to school?"

"Of course, I enrolled a couple days ago. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other, now." They walked along until they came to her house.

"Here we are." She turned and kissed him on the cheek.

It was Damon's turn to blush. "What was that for?"

"That was for saving me and escorting me home. Thank you."

"It was and always will be my pleasure, Elena. I enjoyed your company."

"Goodnight, Damon. See you tomorrow."

"Yes. I'll find you at lunch. Goodnight, beautiful."

Elena blushed and bit her lip, _he called me beautiful. _Then she sighed, turned and walked into her house. She tiptoed upstairs and climbed into bed. She whispered to her picture of D. "I have so much news to tell you, D. Goodnight, love."


	5. Chapter 5

Things are getting interesting…

I do not own Vampire Diaries, I am just playing with the plot and characters.

Read and Review.

Without further ado…

Chapter FIVE- New Dreams

That night her dream took an unexpected turn. Instead of D coming to perch beside her, he soured overhead protectively. Then he dove down to perch on Damon's shoulder. He smiled his breathtaking smile at her. Elena giggled and ran up to his waiting arms. Just before she was enveloped by him, she woke up and it was morning. She awoke with the same tingling attraction she felt when Damon looked into her eyes as he kissed her hand. The same warmth was around her, as if she was wrapped in his embrace. She stood staring at her picture. "D."

Elena woke up early and refreshed, excited to go to school for once in a very long time. Damon would be there and he thought she was beautiful. She was Elena to him and not Katherine. Now, finally today some of the mystery would be revealed. One thing concerned her, though. Caroline liked Stefan, but was she safe with him? Damon said he wasn't safe and Stefan had tried to hurt Elena, after all. She pondered about that through the morning. It was the only thing keeping her from going mad waiting until lunchtime.

Finally, lunchtime came and Elena found herself nearly running to their lunch spot after getting her food tray. She didn't feel like eating, but she had lost too much weight and she promised Jenna that she would work on gaining some of it back. She had done better since meeting D for some strange reason. It was like he was nursing her back to life. _My protector, _Elena smiled to herself. Caroline approached her, fuming, "Where the hell did you wander off to last night?"

Elena sighed, "The cemetery."

Caroline's mouth dropped.

"Caroline Forbes is speechless. Wow, I think I like it."

"Why the cemetery, Elena?" suddenly there was a look of genuine concern on her friends face. Elena looked at her tenderly.

"Elena, good afternoon," said a sexy and familiar voice from behind her. Caroline looked up then back at Elena then back up, once again she was rendered speechless. Elena giggled at the sight of her best friend.

"See you Car. We'll talk later, k?"

Caroline just nodded.

"I love the sound of your giggles, Elena." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Have lunch with me?"

"Yes," Elena muttered softly While Elena gathered up her things, Damon turned to the still befuddled Caroline, "I promise to take good care of her."

Elena and Damon walked over to the table where Damon had all prepared for them and they sat down to eat. He waited until Elena took a few bites before he began to eat. The act did not go unnoticed by Elena. It was obvious he was concerned about her weight, too. Hmm, strange since they had only just met. She filed the thought away for future consideration. "So tell me the story, Damon. What happened to Katherine?"

Seeing that Elena was satisfactorily diving into her lunch, Damon started the explanation. "Well, I guess I should begin with telling you as you know from our conversation last night that Katherine was a cold, manipulative bitch from hell. She loved to push people's buttons, especially Stefan's. She knew he was head over heels for her but she didn't love him, not really. She loved to watch people gasp, squirm, explode. She was a whirling dervish, only stopping to laugh at the wreckage she left in her wake. She repeatedly did it to Stefan. With the kisses and promises of forever, he was a lost man. Only when he was drunk did her shit really stink. One night he got wasted and she didn't know it yet. This time, they fought and he lost it. He saw her for the monster she really was. He lashed out and she punched him, he swung out in defense and knocked her out cold. In his drunken rage, he threw his bottle of booze in the furnace and walked out the door."

Damon paused and breathed, "Katherine was unconscious and did not escape the flames that burned down the house. Stefan did not remember anything from that night until the next day after he had sobered up. He went back to the charred remains of the structure. Nothing left of Katherine. He never recovered and never forgave himself. He has attempted suicide many times.'

"What about the fact that she had hurt him over and over?"

Damon shook his head, "When he is sober, Katherine's memory shines like that of an angel. But when he is inebriated, he is dangerous, especially to you, Elena."

Elena nodded, "Thank you for telling me, Damon. Is that why you are here to watch over your brother?"

Damon blushed, eyes furrowed in considering some secret thought and uncertainty. "Originally, that was the plan, to watch him from a distance and step in when a need presented itself. However, since meeting you, I cannot shake the need to see that you are taken care of. I'm sorry, that probably sounds creepy."

"No, its sweet. A little unnecessary, but I like it."

"I disagree, you seem like you have lost too much weight recently."

"Hmm. Yes, well since my parent's death, I haven't quite been the same."

"Oh, the accident. I read about it…I'm sorry Elena. May I be so bold as to say…" he put his hands over hers and held them… "There is a reason you are alive, a reason your heart still beats. Look for that reason and seize everyday. I want you to enjoy your life."

Elena just stared into his eyes, she felt so comfortable with him. What he had said was very heartfelt as if from her parents or someone she'd known her whole life. Something else was in the voice beyond the words that she could not figure out and it was written on his face. _Shit, _she thought. The puzzle that was Damon left her exhausted. To add to her confusion, her feelings for him increased every moment she was near him. She bit her lip and looked down. Then she looked up smiling, "Thank you, Damon. I will try. You seem to know me better than anyone even though we have only just met."

"Same here. Elena, will you go out with me."

"Yes."

"Really?"

Damon and Elena's peaceful reverie was interrupted by a text from Caroline: _Where are you? Still with that fuck-hot guy? Spill, sister."_ Elena giggled, "_Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm on my way and we'll go to class together." _She looked up and Damon was gone. That was fast, D liked to disappear like that, too. It was so frustrating,

"Ugh."

Elena noticed there was a note and a pretty little bracelet on the table in front of her. She picked up the bracelet and put it on her wrist, then she read the note.

_Sweet Elena, I had to go take care of some housing needs. If you would like to go have coffee with me tonight, meet me at the cemetery at seven. Here is a little something I made for you. Be safe, beautiful, Elena._

_-Damon_

Elena slipped her note in her bag and went to find Caroline. She found Stefan there talking to her friend who was full on flirting. Stefan smiled, he seemed like a new person around Caroline. Another thought to consider later. "Hey what's up?" She said.

Stefan turned first, "Hey there, K- Elena. Oh, god, I'm so sorry. I just can't help myself, can I?"

Elena just giggled. "It's okay. Let's just say I understand a little better now."

"Damon was right, you really don't laugh like her. I think I just had a little too much to drink before. She was everything to me."

Elena raised her eyebrows, ready to respond to that, but Caroline interrupted, "Who is Damon?"

"My twin brother, he is the one who had lunch with Elena today."

"Brother! Wow."

Stefan furrowed his brow, no longer in a jovial mood and left Elena and Caroline to talk to themselves.

Caroline turned back to her friend, "So this Damon, he is hot, WOW!"

"Yup." Elena smiled. "I met him last night. He asked me to have coffee with him tonight. He is so sweet not at all weird like Stefan."

Car put her hands on her hips as she stood up, "Stefan isn't weird to me. He is amazing and so sweet. Now we both know him, tell me about Damon."

"we have to get to class."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Fine, you'll have to tell me then after your first date." They walked to class in silence and Elena spent the rest of the day looking down at her bracelet, thinking of all the things that have happened in the little time that has passed since school started.

After school, Elena went home to an empty house. Jenna wasn't home yet so Elena decided to change and arrive a little early, hoping to visit with D. Upon arriving at the cemetery, her friend squawked around excitedly. He was hoping she would be there. "What, I've missed you. So much has happened, D."

D hopped onto her lap once she got seated and grabbed her homework. "I hope you don't mind me getting a little homework done. I have a date tonight. I will be meeting him here. You have probably seen him. He helped me out last night. I think you will like him. His name is Damon Salvatore." Elena blushed and D tilted his head. "Yes, D, he is very cute. He takes my breath away."

D cawed in approval and nestled down into her lap while she read her literature assignment aloud.

It was starting to get dark and Elena looked at her phone, "It's 6:45, Damon should be arriving soon. Are you going to hang out to meet him?" He just bowed his head. "oh, are you going to be shy, now? Well, perhaps its for the best. He would probably call me a nutter for talking to a bird. You probably think I'm crazy too, but you don't say it. Well I have been through a lot. And I find it comfortable and therapeutic talking to you. Funny, I feel the same way about Damon.."

D squawked and flew away. "By friend, I'll see you around."

Just as she stood up, she heard and rustling behind her. She turned and smiled, seeing Damon standing there holding a single stem yellow daisy. "For your mom and dad." He said, placing it at their gravestone. He took her hand to kiss it. "Oh, you are wearing it. Thank you, Elena."

"Thank you for giving it to me."

"Let's go have some coffee."

He kept her hand in his as they walked down the path to exit the cemetery.

Damon had a smile on his face the entire night. He just sipped his coffee and listened to Elena talk. Finally, Elena stopped. "You haven't said much tonight."

"I like listening to your voice."

Elena blushed.

"I love that color."

"Well, I want to hear you talk now."

"Well, you know that I am a twin and my brother has issues."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Well what is your favorite coffee beverage?"

"I would say it's the café latte."

"Mine too, but I like mine with soy milk."

"Soy?" Damon's nose wrinkled.

"Have you tried it?"

"Well, no."

"No better time than the present." Elena stood up and walked to the counter. She ordered two soy lattes, waited for the barista to make them then came and sat back down. "Now, here is your chance to experience something new in life."

"Touche, Elena. Using my own words against me. Well, here goes nothing. Here's to new experiences."

"Cheers." They clinked their cups together and Elena giggled. Damon smiled and took a drink.

"Wow, Elena, you have excellent tastes. You were right. There is something about the soy, It makes it so different. But I like it." He kept drinking it. "Okay. This is my new Have a favorite." Elena smirked, her eyes sparkling. Damon leaned in and gave her a quick chaste kiss on her lips. The electricity there took them both by surprise. Elena looked down at his lips with a smiled. She wanted more. Damon saw it and leaned in again, this time. He did not pull away so quickly. "Mmm, that was very interesting he smiled." The desire Elena felt shivered her to her core. "Well, thank you for the coffee." I better get home or Jenna will have my hide."

Damon cleared his throat and shook his head to clear his mind. "I think I'll finish this coffee."

"Thank you, Damon, for the date. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure, it was my pleasure. Elena would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I promised Aunt Jenna I would spend the evening with her, but is the next night okay?"

Damon nodded and bit his lip as he watched Elena leave. His eyes never leaving her body until he couldn't see it any longer. _MMMmmm, _he thought. _No, Damon. You have to be careful. Besides, if Elena knew what you truly were, she would run and never look back. Damn it. _He stayed and finished his coffee until his desire and his boner calmed down.

Sorry to leave you hanging there. For some reason I like to leave the ends of my chapters without complete resolve or mid thought. Call it a guilty pleasure. Anyway, I hope all who are out there reading this are enjoying it. I haven't heard a peep. See you soon with chapter six.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX- Falling and Frustration

As promised, Elena called Caroline once she got home. ""Hi, Car. Yes I just got in."

"Hold on, I am coming over. My parents are out of town. I will be there shortly."

"Wait, Car.." The phone clicked and Elena just shook her head. She walked downstairs to find Jenna, still cleaning the kitchen. "Jenna, caroline is coming over. I just thought I would warn you."

"Why so suddenly?"

"She met damon, that's why."

"Damon?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow at dinner. Just send her up when she gets here. Goodnight, Jenna."

Elena walked back upstairs and threw herself in bed with a book. She was two pages into the chapter when Caroline came bounding in. "Okay, Caroline I am ready to talk. Although there isn't much to tell, except I really like Damon. I feel like I've known him my entire life. We talked and laughed and found we both favored the same coffee."

"Are you going out with him again?"

"Perhaps."

"Do you think you will kiss?"

Elena blushed but didn't say anything. She could still feel the burning and passion of the kiss they have already shared. She bit her lip.

"Elena Gilbert! You already have, haven't you? Oh my god."

"Fuck!"

Caroline giggled. "You really do like him."

Elena nodded. "Caroline we have a long school day tomorrow, then I have a dinner date with Jenna. Could we perhaps get some sleep now?"

"Sure."

That night as her friend snuggled into bed, she knew from his story that she would have to watch over her friend. She didn't want to scare Caroline too much. Damon was watching over Stefan as well which was good. Mm, Damon. Elena fell asleep thinking of his lips, his eyes, his comforting hands on hers.

The next morning, Elena and Caroline walked to school together. "Car, I've noticed you are hanging out with Stefan more. How is that going?"

"We are just flirting a lot. He has offered to help me out with some of my homework, he is making much better grades as you probably know."

"That's good. And you really like him?"

"Yes I do."

They walked into class and found their seats. After third period History, Elena found Damon standing outside the door waiting for her. All the girls who walked by did a double take. Damon smiled and offered his hand, which she readily took. Stefan and Caroline joined them this time. Elena was a little crestfallen, jealous of the time she got with Damon. Damon winked at her and nodded at her food. She rolled her eyes and took a big bite and sat back. Caroline was the first to speak, "Oh Elena, you are finally eating, girl. I am so fucking relieved. You were losing too much weight. I want you around for a long time."

"Amen to that, Damon and Stefan stated together."

"ugh, okay. Whatever Caroline. So officially Id like to introduce everyone. Caroline, this is Damon Salvatore, Damon this is my best friend, Caroline Forbes, we have known each other wince we were in diapers."

Damon grinned up and extended his hand, "It is nice to meet you, Caroline."

"Same here." Caroline blushed.

Damon snuck a note into her hand when he picked up a fork she dropped. Elena waited until no one else was watching to read the note. "_Elena, have a nice night with your Aunt Jenna. I would like to spend the day with you tomorrow if you don't mind and then take you to dinner. –Damon_."

Elena looked up smiled and nodded infinitesimally. He smiled in acknowledgement of receiving her ascent. Then he mouthed, "Cemetery 2o'clock" just before standing and walking away to get to class. They all dispersed and Caroline walked to class with her. Thankfully she didn't know about the exchange. She would never here the end of it. Elena loved her friend. But sometimes all that giddy, girly excitement was a little too much for Elena. She was a more introverted person than her friend, even more so after the accident.

After school, she ran home and started dinner. She promised Jenna a dinner for just the two of them and she wanted to make Jenna something special for all that she had done for Elena after the accident. Elena settled on veal parmesan, which was Jenna's favorite. She took all her things to her room, blew a kiss to D and went back to the kitchen. She threw on an apron and started the meal. Time went quickly. She was dancing to the music blaring on the Bose system while getting everything set on the table when Jenna came through the door. "Oh, Elena! Wow, you remembered our dinner. Yummy, that smells so good. Let me get out of these scrubs and I'll be ready."

Elena sat and sipped her water. Once Jenna sat down. Elena served them both and started to eat, She smiled to herself think about Damon watching for her to take a bite. She played with the bracelet that sat on her wrist. "Jenna, I know I haven't been the funnest person to live with since you got here. I wanted to make it up to you."

"Oh honey, I love you so much. It's okay and it's understandable, really. I miss my sister and Hunter, as well. No one wants to see their loved ones die. You really are doing quite well you know."

Elena giggled, "Well I wasn't always. I was fuckin nuts and you got the brunt of my shit. For that I am sorry, you have no fucking idea how sorry I am."

Jenna rolled her eyes at Elena's language, "You inherited your father's mouth, that's for sure." I remember the first time my mom heard Hunter curse after a family dinner, there was a game on and he got so animated. Mom's jaw dropped and she scolded him. She left the room to get dessert. I followed her into the kitchen. She was in a giggling fit and she turned bright pink. She thought it was quite humorous. She liked him a lot. Even though she got on to him, she couldn't help but find it amusing." Jenna shook her head. "But tell me what is new with you. You have improved so much recently and I'm curious."

"Well you know I visited the cemetery. Well my d was a big part of me being able to get out those feelings that were buried. But then I met someone, and he is…."

"You met a boy? Tell me."

"He is my age. His name is Damon. He and his brother, Stefan are new to the area and he helped me out on an occasion. We are going out tomorrow."

"Is he cute?"

"Err, you could say that—Jenna, he is hot." Elena blushed just thinking of him.

"Wow!"

"Damon is so much fun to be around and he takes care of me.'

"It sounds like you really like him."

"Mm-hmm," was all Elena said. Jenna talked about work a little while they ate and thanked Elena for the dinner and conversation. She made Elena promise to do this more with her, and then went to bed because she had an early shift at work.

Elena couldn't sleep, so she took her sleeping bag and rode to the cemetery. D was there enjoying a late night snack. "Hey D. I had a lovely dinner with my Aunt tonight. You would be proud of me. I actually cooked her favorite and I opened up to her more than I have in a while. I told her about you, about Damon, about school and she was completely understanding."

D cawed and finished his meal then nestled in next to Elena's head. Elena closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

She awoke the next day to birds chirping all around. She looked around her, "D?" Then she looked behind her to see Damon looking at her with a smile and look of concern.

"Good morning, Elena. Or should I say, Good afternoon. I arrived a little early. It's one now. Are you okay?"

Elena smiled. "Mmmhmm, I did. Oh fuck! Did you say 1?"

"Yes" Damon chuckled.

"It's not funny, Damon. My phone must have died."

"Actually I turned your alarm off. You were sleeping so well. You look like you needed it."

"Damn you, Damon. I don't have time to get ready for our date."

"You look fine, Elena. Gorgeous, in fact."

"Elena blushed and dug around her purse for a rubber band and put her hair up. "Damon, I'm a little concerned about Caroline. Don't get me wrong, I'm pleased that she has Stefan distracted."

"But you are worried that he'll snap. I think it is his memory and guilt about Katherine that does that so I don't think the risk is there when he is with Caroline. I'm glad he is distracted, too," said Damon, coming closer to Elena, "It gives us time to be together and get to know each other." He reached out and lightly brushed her jaw line with his fingers. The feeling was electric like the kiss, but it was oddly familiar somehow. Her eyes dropped to his lips, she wanted desperately to feel them on hers again.

Damon saw the way she was looking at him and he liked it. There was that irresistible pull again. He wanted her, but if he gave in, how could he truly protect her from—from himself. Elena licked and bit her lip in that way, "Oh fuck it all!" he growled as he pulled her in an embrace, fiercely and hungrily kissing her lips. His control slipped when she moaned into his mouth. He bit her lip. It didn't bleed but it brought blood to the surface of her skin. He broke away, turned and bent over to catch his breath, face turned away. "I'm sorry, Elena, I can't. It's just…Let's go bowling."

Elena took his hand, still stunned and breathless. Damon couldn't help but smirk, "You look just adorable, Lena."

Elena was pissed and reeling, but she found it impossible to stay mad at him, especially when he looked at her like that. They walked in the bowling alley and rented their shoes. Damon was selecting the balls they would use. "You called me Lena."

"Do you not like it?"

"Oh no, I love it. It's just… my father was the only other person in the world who called me that. I like hearing it, especially from you." She admitted shyly.

Elena and Damon had a good time together. They went bowling, the movies and then to a French bistro for dinner. Damon kept at a distance the rest of the day.

In fact every day at school and every date following, Elena could sense that something was up. She observed the distance he was keeping. One night at dinner, she thought she would try something different. It was time to try her flirting skills. While eating her dinner and talking about the week at school. She giggled in that way that made Damon's eyes dance with glee. Then she smiled and bit her lip. Damon's eyes pierced into hers, she could see a battle being fought there. "Lena… Lena, please stop biting that lip."

"Do you not like it?"

"On the contrary."

"Good."

"No listen, Lena, We can't be together, like that. Let's just enjoy our dinner, okay?"

Elena crossed her arms and scowled, "I'm no longer hungry."

"God damn it, Elena Gilbert. So help me-."

Elena lifted her hands in surrender, "Okay, fine." She took another bite of her salad. She giggled to herself. Damon's tantrum reminded her of D when he got all upset about Stefan. It was a funny way for a bird to act, Hmm.

Satisfied that Elena was not going to continue to be childish and eat her dinner, he relaxed and tended to his own.


End file.
